


Give Me A Memory I Can Use

by ceremonials



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, brief spoilers for 6x01, i just miss kira, most of these characters are minor/mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceremonials/pseuds/ceremonials
Summary: The Wild Hunt has begun in Beacon Hills and she’s next.  
or everything is exactly the same except Kira was forgotten too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written out of impulse/anger about kira not being in this season and my constant insistence that kira and stiles being forgotten together would have been an amazing storyline (and that they're best friends). Enjoy! (Also people note this was written after me watching the premiere once so don't judge me if the detail isn't 100% accurate AND also also, this was not betaed by anyone, just read over by me so all mistakes will be embarrassingly claimed as my own)

Thinking back to the last couple of days Kira should have seen this coming.

When she met up with the pack in the impound lot half past midnight (something annoyingly common these days) she thought nothing of Stiles’ rambling on his latest half-backed “supernatural” theory.

After Scott looked into the boy’s memories and came out sputtering about a man on a horse her mind flashed to that night of the traffic jam. Something that if her mother had told her a year and a half before she wouldn’t have even considered as a possibility, but a lot changes in a year and a half. Kira remembers telling Lydia about it in passing on the way to AP Biology, _The Wild Hunt._

And somehow she thinks nothing of it when Sydney comes over to them during lunch for yearbook pictures making her recall the one she was emailed earlier that was only a plain background, thinking maybe she’d been sent the wrong one.

Later when her, Scott and Stiles are looking around an emptied house and she stumbles upon the boy’s room seemingly intact except for some photographs with unnerving vacancies that make her hands tremble when she puts one down. Kira is so distracted she doesn’t even notice the boys have left or that they’ve added Liam and Mason with them until she hears a thud outside the closed door and opens to see Stiles crouching on the floor.

She’d ask him what he was doing, but a shadowy figure pointing a gun in front of her and firing catches her attention first. So, when the Scott, Liam and Mason run back up and Kira tries to summarize what just happened all she gets are confused looks in response flailing to the obvious bullet holes in the door that apparently aren’t obvious to anyone else. But what she does see is Stiles picking himself from off the floor and looking at the door like she is. Now she knows one thing.

Whatever she saw, he saw it too.  

Kira tries to put it all behind her but she can’t shake this feeling that something is going to happen. Normally she’d reduce it to her supernaturally fueled paranoia but this feels different, and it’s not going away.

She thinks about the abnormal number of items that have gone missing from her room (a book, a few pairs of socks, some DVDs, _her desk chair_ to name a few), the picture she found of her and her parents on their yearly summer vacation, only she’s no longer in it.

It’s like the realization hits her slowly and then all at once. And then it all comes crashing down.

She’s just changed from one of the weirdest lacrosse practices she’s ever had (and with Coach in charge she’s had a few), not only was she never yelled at once but when she went up to Coach after practice was over to ask about upcoming tryouts he looked at her like he was surprised she was even there in the first place. Which isn’t unusual per say, it’s just this time he looked at her like he’s never seen her before in his life, and she could have sworn she saw somebody wearing a jersey with her number on it.

Kira didn’t have much time to think about it though because by the time she walked to her car the sight of Scott leaning against it and the smile that spread across his face when he saw her made her forget all about Coach, missing furniture, and mystical beings hunting for souls. He kisses her with the promise of a date and that he’d text her if something held him up. So, when he’s an hour late to pick her up and their movie starts in ten minutes she’s a little worried.

Getting a text from Stiles about a dead body at the school relieves her way more than it probably should have.

She brushes it off when she passes Malia in the hall and Malia doesn’t immediately acknowledge her back. She isn’t even offended when Lydia rushes passed her straight into a classroom because she knows how preoccupied Lydia’s been recently. She _is_ concerned when Liam bumps right into her and she quickly apologizes with a quick “Sorry Liam” and she almost misses Hayden whisper to him “Do you know her?”

What pushes her over the edge though is Scott.

He runs past her so fast she barely has a second before she gently grabs his arm and he looks at her with the same friendly smile but just slightly less familiar.

“You didn’t show up for our date and you forgot to text me.” Kira’s smile is a little more forced than normal but it’s the only thing keeping her from crumbling right now. When he doesn’t respond right away she prompts with a “Scott?” that only seems to confuse him more.

“How do you know my name?” and that? That does it for her.

It feels like the lockers surrounding her are closing in, she can already feel the stinging tears threatening to leave her eyes but somehow she’s made it back outside to the parking lot gasping for breath because she can’t breathe, she _can’t. breathe._

In that moment, everything becomes so crystal clear that she has no idea how she never realized it earlier. The pictures, the furniture, her friends, _Scott._

The Wild Hunt has begun in Beacon Hills and she’s next.  

The wind bustles around her, a few stray leaves whipping by, the air becoming eerily frigid than she’s grown used to in California. Then she hears it. A light tapping that unmistakably sounds like hooves growing more deafening with every second.

Before Kira can even yell out for help everything turns black.

When she comes to she’s in an unfamiliar room surrounded by people she’s met mostly in passing. Kira scans the room looking for some sort of way out, some sort of explanation and then she sees _him._

Stiles sits within the large hoard of people sticking out as the only person Kira knows in whatever it is that she’s in. He sees her too because as soon as their eyes meet he’s up and across the room before she can even blink.

“You?”

“You?”

“So the?”

“Yup.”

“And the?”

“Yup.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

During her time in Beacon Hills her relationship with Stiles has barely gone past packmates/best friend of each other’s significant other who occasionally force said significant others into weekly television binges because they have similar tastes and it was lazier/easier.

She’s always wanted the opportunity to form their own bond outside their significant others, just not like this.

When Kira looks back at him she knows he’s thinking the same thing but all he does is look around the room and then back to her with a hint of determination in his eyes. “So what do we do now?”

And for the first time in a while, Kira smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment, kudos, retweet, whatever! I love hearing from you and the feedback that comes with it!


End file.
